1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices capable of addressing the shortcomings of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) such as heavy weight and volume are being developed. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices and organic light-emitting display devices.
Organic light-emitting display devices display an image by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which generate light through the recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light-emitting display devices provide various benefits, such as fast response speed and low power consumption.
To achieve uniform picture quality, the pixel circuitry of an organic light-emitting display device compensates for differences in properties between the thin-film transistors (TFTs) of pixels. Also, since the efficiency of OLEDs decreases over time due to the degradation of the organic material used in the OLEDs, the luminance of the OLEDs decreases. That is, as the OLEDs continue to be degraded, the resistance of the OLEDs continues to increases. As a result, a current flowing in each of the OLEDs decreases, and the luminance of the OLEDs decreases.